


First Impressions

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Buckula, F/M, First Impressions, Metal Arms - Freeform, Necky, WinterCyborg - Freeform, dazed flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: This is a belated birthday gift for ozhawk, who does such a fabulous job of giving all of us wonderful little things for our birthdays!





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday!!

* * *

 

 

Bucky was still reeling from the suddenness of his reawakening and the trauma that Wanda and Vision inflicted, teaming up to rip the Hydra programming out of his head. When the vessel he was then hurried onto turned out to be a spaceship, his brain decided to take a short, relaxing holiday in the tropics. It would be widely accepted thereafter, that he could possibly be excused for what happened next. 

“You've got a metal arm,” Bucky said in fascinated wonder, blinking furiously as he strained to focus on the person next him. “I used to have a metal arm.”

There was no reply from the person next to him, but he heard someone else nearby suppress a laugh. He couldn't help reaching out to touch it. He managed not to flinch (much) when an electrified baton appeared under his chin but he did raise his remaining hand in supplication.

“Touch me and you die,” a low but distinctly feminine voice hissed in his ear. He finally managed to focus on the extremely dangerous looking woman sitting next him.

“You're blue,” escaped his mouth.

“And you have no manners,” the woman returned with a sneer.

“I got no problem with blue, doll,” Bucky said, his sense of self preservation seeming to have fled along with the programming. 

“I am not a doll,” she snarled at him as she shot to her feet.

“Nebula! Leave him be. He is one of our allies.”

Bucky turned his head to see another woman standing in front of him.

“You're gree-” he cut himself off as his mind's conservation instincts suddenly kicked back in. 

“I am Gamora. This is my sister, Nebula. She is going to take you to find an arm to replace the one you have lost. She will NOT kill you.” This last sentence was accompanied by a pointed glare directed at Nebula from Gamora, and Bucky couldn't help one final remark as his survival instincts passed out again.

“You can give me a hand anytime, sweetheart,” he offered.

The blue woman brought her baton closer to his throat. “Mind your tongue, or I will mind it for you.”

She turned and stalked after her sister, pausing only to turn in the doorway and look at him in a manner befitting a queen viewing a cockroach. 

“Well? If you want a new arm you will have to come with me,” she snapped.

“Will it be as pretty as yours?” Bucky asked, and then silently vowed to stop talking as her eyes narrowed and her look turned even more murderous.

“Smooth, Barnes. Smooth,” Sam commented dryly, making no effort at all to contain the amused smirk dancing across his face. 

“Shove it, Wilson,” Bucky replied, climbing to his feet shakily. He stood there for a moment, and then lurched off after the two women.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
